


Followed

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Abuse, Assault, Captivity, Developing Relationship, Drugging, Drugs, Fear, Hallucinations, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Missing Persons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Assault, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sam is a sadist, Temporary Character Death, Trauma, Triggers, read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Grian has a lot of trauma, his past being relentless in his mind, never ending thoughts. He begins to think he's being followed everywhere he goes.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 26
Kudos: 132





	1. Grians' Past

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story came from the one-shot I posted on Wattpad, it sparked my interest as a writer and it just had to happen.

Grian was the newest member to the Hermitcraft server. Loved and welcomed from the very beginning. All the hermits were very forgiving when it came to Grian accidentally wrecking something. 

Grians' past however, was less forgiving. Haunting him at every step he took. No matter how much he tried to escape the thoughts, as toxic as they were. Whenever these thoughts and memories would swim in his mind, he'd call the one hermit he told about his past; Scar. 

Scar would be there to help Grian whenever there were to be a problem, whenever he didn't want to be alone, or even when he just wanted to go head hunting.

Though Grian was happy most of the time, he wasn't always this loved;

_~Highschool~_

He ran through the dark halls of the school, the only light coming from the occasional blinking lights that had no pattern. Running from the murderer of the building. Grian realized that his backpack was slowing him down, so he dropped it and continued running. He his behind a corner and tried catching his breath;

"Gree-on... Come out, come out, where ever you are." Said the murderer, "Come out and play.."

Grian could hear the scraping of an iron sword on the ground. He knew he had to get out, get help, but he couldn't find a door.

The footsteps stopped. Grian froze in place as he only heard breathing. The hall was as dead as a graveyard. He knew he would die here if he couldn't get around it.

"Gree-onnn." The murderer taunted, "I know you're behind the corner. Come out or else."

When Grian didn't comply immediately he heard the frantic movements of footsteps and he bolted the opposite direction of them. He heard something slide across the ground, then he fell, groaned and pulled a hand to his ankle. He lifted his pants leg and saw a gash on the side of it, Sams' iron sword on the ground. Grian tried to get up and run, but he couldn't, he quickly felt a heaviness on top of him.

"Sam stop.." Grian said, "Please, let me go."

"You know you aren't supposed to run in the halls." Sam growled his rabbit complexion frightening Grian, "You're a naughty boy, Grian."

Grian tried to struggle but immediately stopped when he felt something sharp against his neck. 

"You know what happens to naughty boys right?" Sam asked snaking his free hand under Grians' sweater. Grian's breathing only became more shallow and quicker as he closed his eyes knowing that Sam was going to harm him.

"Open your eyes." He demanded, Grian hesitantly opened his eyes, "I want you to see this."

Grian jumped when he felt Sam's hand sneak downward, the knife digging into his neck.

"Don't struggle, or you'll end up dead."

Grian started to tremble as he was forced to let Sam do what he wanted. He was helpless to stop it. He knew that even if he could he wouldn't make it out alive anyway. If he were to try and fight, he'd surely die from a cut on his neck. Sam started pushing the blade deeper into Grians' neck making him choke.

"Fight, and you'll die. Scream and you'll die. But either way, I'm taking you to the next world with me." Sam growled possessively in Grians' ear as he made Grian move to the tempo of his thrusts. Grian didn't move, or make a noise as a tear streamed down his face from fear and pain. Though this wasn't the first time, the way Sam paced things was painful, in more ways than one.

He just laid on the floor for what seemed like hours, until Sam decided that his 'punishment' was done. 

"Time for the next world, Grian." Sam growled opening the new portal. Sam pulled Grian up and re-dressed Grian, "Portal. Now."

Grian complied, pulling his hand to the bleeding cut on the bottom of his chin. He limped through the portal, appearing in a different world.

Throughout the while he was there, he couldn't focus on anything. Being tied to the bed posts and being beaten until the point of unconsciousness.

It wasn't until he found a spell to send him to a portal realm did he finally escape Sams' grasp.

Or so he thought.


	2. Xisuma

After going into a room of portals, Grian was greeted by three tall figures who towered over him.

"Hello." Their voices boomed. Grian jumped back and pulled his arms over his head.

"Don't hurt me!" He yelled.

"Relax little one." One of the figures said, kneeling to be at Grians' height, "We aren't going to harm you."

Grians' terror only grew, all he knew war fear. Sam taught him too only fear, to fear everyone. Grian noticed the broken square on the mask it wore. The being held out its hand to him.

"Allow us to help. We are watchers, we watch over everyone and everything." The watcher said, "We don't harm, unless it is needed to be administered."

Grian trembled in front of them, but went with them against his best judgement. He didn't know who these things are/were, he didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that he was scared and needed a place to stay.

The watchers took care of him for a short time until he was sent to Evo, where he acted as an admin of the server. It was only when he refused to have it destroyed did he pay the ultimate price. The world was eventually destroyed in front of him. The screams of terror and fright ringing through his ears until it was silent. The room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop on the carpeted floor.

The watchers had brought him to a different room and taken off his sweater. Grian stood facing the wall as he waited for the hit of the whip against his back. Thoughts of Sam came flooding back into his mind. No matter how far he ran, how many worlds he went through, he just couldn't stop thinking about _him_ and how _badly_ he treated him. The scars against his back reopening as they hit. 

Powerless.

Scared.

Tiny.

Problematic.

The thoughts running through his mind once the blows stopped. The door slammed and he was left alone. He gathered his last bit of strength, put his sweater back on, and opened a portal back to that room he was in a couple years ago. He dropped the mask, all his watcher items and let them lay in a pile on the bed then walked through the portal. It closed hastily behind him.

Grians' wings drooped against the ground as he walked through the large, deafeningly quiet room of portals.

A searing pain through his ankle made him yelp and stop walking.

 _Oh yeah... That never healed properly..._ Grian thought as he made his way to sit and lean against a portal. He sniffled as he pulled his knees to his chest.

_~Xisuma~_

Xisuma was out in the room of portals making sure that the Hermitcraft 6 portal was ready for the hermits to enter. He immediately stopped investigating the portal link when he heard the faint sound of someone crying. Xisuma being wary of the dangers in this particular part of the realm, walked towards the sound.

He soon found a small human-like figure curled up in a ball leaning against an inactive portal. He brought out his sword when he saw the wings on his back. Xisuma quickly realized that the being in front of him didn't look to be a threat, he cleared his throat; "Hello?"

Grians' head shot up, his eyes widened when he saw the sword and he tried flinching away, only to his his back against the portal and he yelped in pain.

"Whoa.. Hey.." Xisuma said, "Are you okay?" 

Grian pulled his arms over his head, "Don't hurt me!" He shouted, his voice shaking.

"What?" Xisuma asked, "Hey I'm not going to hurt you.. Look."

Grian peeked through his arms to see Xisuma throw his weapons to the side.

"See? I'm not going to hurt you."

"I've been told tha-at before... I do-"

"I'm Xisuma, I'm the admin of hermitcraft." Xisuma said carefully, kneeling in front of Grian, "Are you a watcher? What's your name?"

Grian flinched at the word, 'watcher', though he nodded his head to the first part, "M-My name's G-Gri-Grian..." He stuttered, his body trembling.

"Hello, Grian. It's nice to meet you." Xisuma said, "Would you like to come to Hermitcraft with me? You look incredibly malnourished, injured and frightened. You seem like you just need a place to feel home."

"I-I've ne-never had a ho-home.." Grian mumbled.

_What am I doing!? Telling a stranger I have no home, he's very observant, it's frightening._

Xisuma noticed the extreme fear in his eyes, he pulled out a bottle, Grian looked at him with concern.

"It's a healing potion." Xisuma said, "It helps heal outside wounds."

"I know what healing potions d-do.." Grian said, "I made them."

Xisuma noticed the scars covering the sides of Grians' neck and chin. He decided he could ask about them at a later date when Grian was more comfortable with him.

"That's amazing." Xisuma said, "So would you like to come to Hermitcraft with me?"

"I..." Grian thought about it for a second, "I have a hard time trusting... I don't think I should.."

"You'll fit in just fine, Grian." Xisuma said, "Can you build?" Grian nodded, "Are you able to survive in a survival world?" Another nod. "Do you want a place to call home, with people to call a family? You look all alone out here."

Grian looked at Xisuma, who held his hand out. Grian hesitantly grabbed it and Xisuma helped pull him to his feet, in which Grian stumbled.

"Whoa.. Are you okay?" Xisuma asked, "You're kinda stumbling."

"..." Grian was debating on whether or not to tell him the truth. He sighed and figured lying wouldn't make a good impression, "I got into a.. a fight when I was in high school and I got a bad thing across my ankle and I don't think it healed correctly."

"We have a medical team down in Hermitcraft, I'm sure they'd be able to help you." Xisuma said. Grian smiled at the offer and walked with Xisuma to the season six portal.


	3. Season 6

"You said you were an admin right?" Grian asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can... Can you make my.. make my wings disappear?"

"I can, but I'd have to be in the world to do so." Xisuma said stopping in front of the season six portal, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't want them to be shown." Grian replied, "Plus I can fly without an elytra with them. But I just don't want the wings."

"Okay, let's head into the portal, I'll change your code a little and let you wings disappear." Xisuma said, "W.." He wanted to ask what happened to him but he didn't want to press the subject because the small male seemed so uneasy about the entire situation.

Xisuma offered out his hand to Grian before walking through the portal with him. Once on the spawn island, Xisuma went through Grians' new player code, removing the part where his wings were apart of it. But instead of getting rid of it completely, he added it to the list of player codes that he keeps snip-its of in case that player were to want that part of their code back. Once he did remove it, Grians' wings faded into nothing and it didn't seem to feel awkward.

"I'll be back in an hour with the rest of the hermits." Xisuma said, "It won't be long."

"Okay." Grian said shyly, then Xisuma disappeared into the portal.

About half an hour of waiting Grian climbed a tree and ended up napping in the branch.

He woke up to people's voices slightly shouting. 

"Welcome to season six everyone!" Grian heard Xisuma shout, he looked down from the branch he was in while Xisuma pointed up to him, "Guys, this is Grian. He'll be joining us for season six. Wel- How'd you get up there?"

"I got bored so I climbed the tree, took a nap." Grian replied.

"He's so cute!" One of the girls shouted.

"He's so tiny too." Another said.

"I'm not tiny! I'm fun size." Grian chuckled, "I'm totally tiny."

Xisuma ruffled Grians' hair, "Can I see your wrist?"

Grian hesitated for a moment before holding it out. Xisuma put one of the updated server communicators on his wrist.

"This'll help you contact us or us contact you. Whenever a message is typed in chat it'll appear as a hologram." Xisuma explained, "Everyone else's communicators are updated for this server. Have fun in season six!"

Grian quickly made friends with the hermits. They welcomed him with open arms.

It was mid season six now. Grian was kitted. Himself, Iskall, and Mumbo all agreed to put together a large shop called, Sahara. However, this fine day, Grian was in his base searching through one of his shulker boxes trying to find some bricks.

"Hey, Grian!" Grian heard someone shout, he looked up from the shulker box and smiled.

"Hello, X-Eye-Sooma." Grian chuckled, "What brings you to my futuristic cake?"

"I've wanted to talk to you about something for quite some time now.."

"Is it about the scars?"

"Y-Yeah.. How'd yo-"

"Scar came about a week ago asking the same thing." Grian said, "It's a sore topic, really."

"If you're up to it, I'd like to know." Xisuma said.

"You're bound to find out soon anyways. I'm surprised he hasn't told you." Grian said, "Do you want the full story?"

"If you're up for it."

"X. I don't like telling this entire story." Grian said, "But it all started in high school."

"What exactly happened?"

"I was.. least to say, I was assaulted, physically and.. well, sexually. Uh, multiple times by the same person. That person was a murderer and I've tried all my life to run from. But I keep _seeing_ him. I haven't seen him in years so either time caught up with him and he's been arrested, or he's been killed himself." Grian said looking at the ground, "He dragged me across dimensions and worlds... I've been drugged, I've been kidnapped, been a hostage. Then I found the watchers, or well, they found me. So I was with them for a couple years, then things happened and that's when you found me in the portals realm."

"You're a victim.." Xisuma said.

"I hate using the word victim. I prefer being called a survivor. I've been through so much and I've still survived." Grian said, "But I'm just glad that I _finally_ have people who care about me, people who I can call family. So now I don't think I'm suffering alone anymore. I'm happy that I'm not where I used to be. Traumatization and all these bad memories for almost a decade can really bring a person down."

"Thanks for telling me, G." Xisuma said giving Grian a hug, "Let me or Scar know if you need anything. Okay?"

"I will.." Grian replied, as Xisuma went to fly out Grian halted him, "X, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"You can tell Iskall and Mumbo. They're my two best friends but I don't have the heart to tell them."

"I got you covered." Xisuma said, then flew out.

~A few hours later~

Grian was sleeping in his bed when his communicator woke him up.

_Samgladiator joined the game_

Grian screamed at the sight and fell out of the bed

"Ow.. Crap, crap, crap, crap." Grian panicked, "How is he here?! Why now!?"

He started to pace in his base, trying to think about what to do, while the chat was going insane.

_< Xisuma> Who are you?_

_< GTWScar> who is this?_

_< Mumbo> Why is there some random on our server?_

_< Iskall85> Do we need to kill someone_

Grian finally snapped himself out of his panic and tried typing as clear as he could with shaking hands.

_< Grian> Yrs, hw is a bwd guy... hei[p_

_< Xisuma> Grian, are you okay?_

Grian heard a loud crash from behind him. He quickly turned around and saw _him._

_< Grian> NO. I NEED HELP._

"Hello, Grian." He growled.

"Sam, you're supposed to be dead." Grian said, "What do you want?"

"Do you even have to ask that question?" Sam asked walking towards him with a syringe in his hand, "I'm here for you. To take you back."

Grians' back hit a wall, "I don't want to go back. I'm happy here."

"While that may be true..." Sam was now an inch away from Grians' face, "We weren't done with our little... game."

He stabbed Grian in the neck and inserted the drug. Grian almost immediately lost consciousness. Sam picked up Grian after taking off his elytra wings and server communicator and flew off to a different area of Hermitcraft.

Xisuma, Mumbo, Iskall and Scar all arrived less than five seconds later.

"Grian!?" They shouted.

"Grian!? Where are you?" Scar shouted flying through.

"Where is he?" Mumbo panicked as himself, Iskall and Xisuma both flew into the first layer.

Xisuma quickly looked around and started to panic. He saw something laying on the ground and ran over to it, moving shulkers at the same time.

"Guys." Xisuma said picking up two items, "Grians' gone."


	4. Kidnapped

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!?" Scar, Iskall and Mumbo shouted.

"That's literally what I mean! This Sam character must have ripped off his server communicator." Xisuma explained, "And it doesn't look like Grian fought back at all."

"Of coarse he didn't fight back!" Scar shouted, "When it comes to him, all Grian knows is **_fear!_** He won't fight back against him, he's too scared to."

"I know!" Xisuma shouted back, "We gotta find him."

"Yeah?" Iskall asked, "And where are we going to start?! They could be halfway across the server by now!"

"We'll get a search team going..." Xisuma said trying to think rationally, clutching Grians' communicator, "I shouldn't have left him alone, this is all my fault."

"X, none of us could have seen this coming." Scar said, "Not even you."

"But-"

"No, Scar is right Xisuma." Iskall said, "We couldn't have known."

"Where did you find Grian in the first place X?" Mumbo asked, "I think that'll help us figure out where he could be."

"I found him in the portal realm where we switch worlds season to season." Xisuma said, "He was hurt, traumatized, scared, confused... Now he's been taken form thee only home he knows and I can't track him."

Xisuma slumped down the wall and took off his helmet.

"If I didn't leave him alone, we'd still have Grian here."

* * *

Sam flew into Grians' 1.14 base in the village. Ducking under the stone slabs blocking the door, Sam was immediately greeted by Villager Grian. Sam flinched back a second then sighed in annoyance.

"You have clones of yourself everywhere don't you. Now where do you have a secret place we can be alone?" Sam then saw some scaffolding and went down to the bottom layer.

He smirked when he saw that there was some items he could use to his advantage. Sam laid Grian's unconscious on the ground and set things up.

A table, straps, cuffs, chains, some of his own 'toys'.

Once he had the table all set up he picked Grian up and laid him on it, strapping and cuffing him in place. He started humming as he started messing with some liquefied modafinil, putting it into a syringe. 

Sam then moved Grians' sweater sleeve up and inserted it into Grians' arm slowly letting the liquid flow into Grians' veins. Grians' arms started twitching, then gasped for air his entire body jerking but not moving anywhere.

Sam put a hand on the hermits' face and shushed hum. "Welcome back little one."

Grian whimpered at his touch, he knew he couldn't move. Mostly frozen in fear.

"Please, no.." Grian managed to get out.

"Shh... Don't speak." Sam said taking out the syringe and grabbing a pair at scissors. Grian whimpered again as Sam started cutting away at his sweater. Grian drowsily turned his head away as he was helpless to stop him.

_Someone help me... Xisuma, Scar, Mumbo, Iskall... Anyone, please..._

Grian felt his arm exposed, then a sharp tip at the base of his neck, he jumped as the scissors clamped drawing blood immediately.

"Just relax." Sam whispered, "I won't harm you... yet."

* * *

Xisuma was working on getting answers on where Grian was. He was sitting in the shopping district frantically looking through codes. He quickly grew frustrated with not finding any results and threw his computer against the wall and fell on his back against the grass.

"Whoa. Calm down there Sparky."

"Now is **_not_** the time for jokes, Scar."

Scar sighed and sat beside Xisuma.

"You're pushing yourself too hard, Xisuma." Scar said, "You're stressing over Grian. We'll find him."

"When? All I know about this Sam character is that he assaulted him in three different ways. And I.. We need to find him before he get the chance to do it again." Xisuma replied, "It's driving me insane because I can't find him and he trusted me with his story, I gave him my word that he'd be okay. I-"

"Xisuma! Calm down."

"How can I calm down when there are lives at stake?!" Xisuma shouted, "Grian is relying on us to find him and I can't locate him. At all."

"Let's think about this." Scar said, "You said you met Grian in the portals?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did he ask you to do something before we switched worlds?"

Xisuma thought for a moment, "His wings... I can track him from his code! Scar you're a genius!"

"Wait, Grian had wings?!"

"Grian, he's a watcher. I'm the only one he told apparently." Xisuma said pulling out his communicator and copying Grians' code with his wing codes, "When I found him he had just come from them, he's been running from his past for the longest time."

Xisuma sighed as he put back Grians' code together, "Please work..."


	5. Help Me

Once Sam had completely cut off Grians' sweater, Grian started being more.. talkative.

"Sam, please, don't do this.." He pleaded, "Please don't hurt me.."

"Y'know... I don't like your talking, unless it's when I'm in you." Sam growled bringing a scalpel near Grians' face, resting it on his cheek making a slight cut, "So let's fix that, shall we?"

Grian whimpered as Sam brought out a gag and put it into his mouth, tying it tightly.

Grian wasn't doing so good, his left eye had a small cut at the bottom and had a black eye. His body was sore from the drugs that Sam had put into his system.

"We're gonna have so much fun together." Sam said putting his cold hand on Grians' stomach making him flinch, "So. Much. Fun."

Sam put a paralytic into Grian, he couldn't move, but his body was reacting to every touch that Sam had made. Grian basically cowered under his touch, because of him, Grian stopped liking rabbits, specifically the white ones. It's why he lives in the ocean. Grian felt a tear roll down his face, scrolling over the cut and mixing with the blood that was there. The sting made him panic.

When Sam left to get a different drug, he could feel something trying to grow on his back.

_My wings... Suma.. He's actually trying to find me.._

Grian shed a happy tear at the thought that he was actually going to have someone _HELP HIM_ for once.

_I'm here... Suma, I'm here, help me..._

* * *

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Scar asked as he pulled out his communicator to have Mumbo and Iskall come to their location.

"I really hope so." Xisuma said, "I just hate the thought of him being alone with that thing. He's so scared, Scar. And he needs our help to protect and find him."

"I know." Scar replied, "So what can watchers do exactly, I mean, you've studied their powers before."

"One of the biggest things all watchers can do is communicate by thought." Xisuma said, "I just hope he knows how to do it."

_I'm here... Suma, I'm here, help me..._

Xisumas' eyes widened as his head shot up.

"Did you here that?" Xisuma asked.

"No?" Scar questioned.

"It sounded so... So frightened, weak and small.." Xisuma went on, "But Grians' alive. That's all that matters. We gotta find him.."

"Xisuma, one thing at a time. Okay?" Scar said, "We still don't know where he is."

Iskall and Mumbo came flying down in seconds once they found the two hermits.

"What's going on?" Mumbo asked frightened, "Did you find Grian?"

"No. Not yet." Scar said, "But we do know he's alive."

Iskall and Mumbo let out a relieved sigh.

"That means we still have time to find him, right?" Iskall asked, "I swear, if he touches Grian, I'm going to stab him up his bumhole."

Mumbo took a step away from Iskall, then noticed Xisuma quiet and staring off into the distance.

"Xisuma?" Mumbo asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no. I'm fine..." Xisuma said, "I think I know where he is."

"Where?!"

"The 1.14 village. It's the farthest out from the main places we use." Xisuma said, "Let's get into the portal network and get our gremlin back."

* * *

Grian was more uncomfortable now than he was before. His wings laid on his back in a weird angle. Then Sam turned around.

"Well." Sam said and walked over, "You've sprouted a new body part now haven't you?"

Grian didn't make a sound or move once Sam had snaked his hand down to his left wing. Sam held it for a second before plucking out a feather. Grian stared at the feather that Sam was holding. It frightened him as it turned black.

"Ooo. That's interesting." Sam chuckled, "You're a watcher."

Grians' eyes widened in fear. He once read in a book that people would cut limbs or other parts off to do experiments on them if they were found out in a regular player world. When Sam walked away from him he knew he was going to come back with a sharp item. Grian only wanted the pain to be over with.

_Someone help me please...!_

Grians' thoughts were racing, he tried struggling against the restraints but couldn't break free. He was helpless, he couldn't fight back, he couldn't struggle, he couldn't do anything to prevent Sam from cutting at him or violating him.

It was only when Sam walked back and inserted the scalpel into Grians' side did he feel so much pain. He whined as Sam made the incision deeper and longer. He couldn't speak, he couldn't plead and ask him _why._ He was petrified, he didn't know what to do. He knew he followed him through the portals, he just had to... Or he glitched through. Either way he couldn't think about how he found him.

He heard the faint sound of a door opening after Sam sighed and cleaned off the blade. He figured it just had to be villager Grian. He believed it to be him because Grian knew that he was in his 'underground lab' in the 1.14 house. 

"You're just like a normal player, looks like I'm gonna have to go to extreme measures." Sam growled, he brought the scalpel near Grians' eye but he jerked his head away getting his bottom lip cut. 

"Listen here you little shit." Sam said grabbing Grians' head with his left hand and facing Grians' head towards towards him, "Cooperate. Or. Die."

He brought the scalpel dangerously close to his left eye before;

"LET HIM GO." 

Sam quickly turned around, "Oh lovely." He turned his attention back to Grian, "Your friends are here, Grian. I'm assuming they've come to take you home."

"Step away from the hermit."

Grian turned his head enough to see four very mad, very fight ready hermits. Two went to attack Sam, two went to help Grian.

"Gri? Grian, can you hear me?" Scar asked as he pulled the gag out of his mouth.

 _"Yes.."_ Grian said, but came off as a whisper. Scar looked at the other hermit.

"Help me get him out of these restraints, Mumbo." 

"Right." Mumbo replied, getting one restraint off, then the other, the two kept going until each restraining item was off of him.

He soon felt hands on his back, slowly bringing him down to the floor, being wary of the wings on his back. He felt a hand against his side, applying pressure and he flinched.

"You're okay." Scar whispered to him as he leaned against Mumbo. Snuggling his face into his chest as he started to cry. Mumbo tightly hugged Grian before whispering into his ear;

"Are you okay? He didn't.."

"N-No.." Grian mumbled, "He didn't ge-et the cha-ance too."

Mumbo only held him close until Iskall and Xisuma came running around the corner.

"Is Grian okay? What-"

"Grians' okay, for the most part." Scar said, "I need a first aid kit so I can patch up his side. It's a deep incision."

Iskall ran to get what Scar needed and Xisuma kneeled beside the hermits.

"Th.. Thank you for saving me.." Grian mumbled, Xisuma smiled as he took off his helmet.

"I'm so happy that you're alive." Xisuma said, "I was so worried. We all were."

Iskall ran over with the kit and handed it to Scar. Mumbo had let Grian be able to face all four of them while Scar stitched and cleaned Grians' wound. Xisuma grabbed an alcohol and cleaning wipe.

"This might sting a little, fair warning." Xisuma said, Grian smiled and moved his head to where Xisuma could clean the cheek cut. After a few flinches Grian was patched up, for the most part. 

"Can you walk Grian?" Iskall asked, "I know you were heavily drugged but.."

"No, I don't think I can." Grian interrupted slowly sitting up. He put his hands in front of him for stability, "Thank you for coming for me." 

"We would to to the ends of the earth to find you." Scar said, "You're part of our family, and family protects one another."

"Even if I'm a little bit of a pain?"

Xisuma chuckled a little, "Even if you're a little bit of a pain."

Grian shivered as he smiled, Mumbo put his jacket around him.

"Let's get him out of here." Xisuma said, Mumbo picked Grian up, and went out a different way than they came in.

~That Night~

Grian was rolling around in his bed uncomfortably when he suddenly shot up. The pain in his side sending shots through his body.

"Ow.." Grian groaned as he caught his breath. He sighed as he got up out of bed and flew to Scars'.

It took a good bit, but he finally made it. Walking in, he found Scar awake and sitting up in his bed.

"Scar?" Grian said shyly.

"Hey, Grian." Scar said with a yawn, "What's up?"

"I.. I couldn't sleep." Grian said, Scar gave him a confused look.

"What's going on?"

"I.." Grian paused, "I had a nightmare..."

"How bad?"

Grian only looked at the ground.

"Oh." Scar said, "Come 'ere."

He held out his arm to Grian. Grian smiled and slowly walked over to him and sat beside him.

"You can sleep with me for the night if you wish." Scar said, "It is a bit past midnight after all."

"That'd be nice." Grian said shyly, his wings folding tightly behind his back.

"Just relax, I'll be here in the morning."

"What abou-"

"Sam? Don't worry, he can't harm you." Scar said laying down, Grian following, "Since he joined our world, Xisuma had access to his player code and basically made him burn to death, get eaten by a ravager and stabbed by Iskall twenty times. He can't hurt you. You're safe with me."

Grian snuggled up into Scar, his eyes closed. He did indeed feel safe with him. Scar felt him smile as Grian drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Scar had woken up early and let Grian sleep in his bed later. He woke up an hour later.

"Mnh... Scar?"

"Hey, good morning kiddo. You doing alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me spend the night with you."

"Any time kid. Let me know if you need anything let me know yeah?"

"I will."

With that Grian flew back to his mansion. His wings fluttering through the air as he walked in.

Throughout the day he was moving shulker boxes, making boxes of stock for the barge, and clearing out shulker boxes. Pretty soon the jungle heat got to the small hermit and he went to take a drink of refreshing water.

Or that's what he thought he did.

One gulp was all it took to make him spit out the majority and go into a coughing fit, dropping the glass and pulling his hand to his throat. He fell to his knees and attempted to bring out his communicator with shaking arms.

_< Grian> I enef hlpel_

_< Iskall85> Grian?_

_< Grian> Catn btehee_

_< Xisuma> Is anyone near Grian???_

_< Iskall85> I'm already on my way._

Iskall flew in not two seconds later.

"Grian!? G, where ar- Oh my Void. GRIAN." He shouted running over to him, "Grian, what happened?!"

Grian couldn't answer him, Iskall looks over at the spilled water on the ground and quickly analyzed it.

_Poisoned._

Iskall immediately handed Grian milk to try and get the poison effect gone.

"Stay with me Grian." He said as he picked up the slowly steady breathing hermit.

"Iskall." Grian wheezed, "Help... Me."

"I'm going to. Just keep breathing."

When the two arrived to Iskalls' tree, Iskall laid Grian in the nearest bed and set up some medical equipment to get him stabilized.

After that, Iskall let Grian rest while he talked in the chats.

_< Iskall85> I got him stabilized for now... But this is about as much as I could do._

_< Xisuma> What happened?_

_< Iskall85> He drank some poisoned water, I don't know who put it in his base though._

_< Iskall85> Didn't you ban Sam?_

_< Xisuma> Of coarse I did._

_< Xisuma> I don't see him in our player logs. So he shouldn't be in the world._

_< Iskall85> Then we need to find out how Grian got poisoned._

_< GTWScar> Do you need an extra hand?_

_< Iskall85> Yeah, I could use an extra paw._

_< GTWScar> Haha very funny._

_< Iskall85> Thanks, I've been working on my cat puns. Come over as soon as you can._

_< GTWScar> If I hear another cat pun out of anyone I'm gonna kill you. I'll be over in 3._

_< Cubfan135> Short fuse kitty? lol_

_< GTWScar> Quiet you._

_Goodtimewithscar fell from a high place_

_< Iskall85> Great landing Scar. Maybe next time land on all fours._

_< GTWScar> -.- *Sigh*_

When Scar finally arrived without dying he looked at Grians' unconscious form and made sure that he'd wake up healthy.

"Grian's white cells white cell count is a little high, but he'll be okay." Scar said turning yo Iskall who had his arms crossed, "Just watch over him. Let me know if you or him need anything. He might only wake up tomorrow morning. Stay near him."

* * *

It was the next morning, Grian woke up sluggish and with bags under his eyes.

"I seriously don't know what happened... I was just going to take a drink of water after trading and sorting through some boxes and it was poisoned?"

"Yeah, G. Xisuma's looking into it too but we don't know what he's going to come up with." Iskall said looking through Grians' cell counts, "Hmm.."

"What?"

"Your white cells are still a bit high.. But they're going down. So you should be fine soon. But I'm not leaving you." He put down the monitor, "Not while there's still someone out trying to kill you."

"Thank you, Iskall.."

"Don't thank me. I'm your friend. This is what I do. Besides, I'm an assassin. There's a reason they left you with me."

"What could possibly go wrong, Grian?"


	7. When Fright Falls

It's been a few days since the poison attack. But Grian was completely on edge. There was no part of his mind that could tell him to relax. He didn't want to go back with Sam, he didn't _want_ to be hurt, he didn't want to be _abused._ A lot could go wrong in a couple of hours. But a couple of _days?_ That could mean something so much worse.

Yandere were some of Grian's worst memories. He lived with him, he was forced to submit to everything. Nothing he could do would protect him.

The gangs, the fights, everything. It all wouldn't stop playing in his head as he walked through the shopping district.

He only needed to focus on stocking the barge. There was so much to do.

"Restock, grind, worry, be watched by the rabbit in the doorway." He stopped in his tracks, "Wait, rabbit in the doorway?"

Grian's eyes widened in fear as he quickly took out his communicator;

_< Grian> XISUMA, I NEED HELP_

_< Xisuma> What's wrong? What's going on?_

_< Grian> Rabbit, doorway, barge_

_< Xisuma> Grian take a breath._

Grian looked up for half a second and screamed. He ran to the opposite side of the barge.

_< Grian> IT HAS A BLOODY KNIFE._

_< Grian> I NEED HELP_

_< Grian> I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO._

_< Grian> XISUMA!?_

_< Ş̵̝̼̺̱̭̀͛̉̊̊̇͊̉̍̍ͅą̴̧̛̖̠̣̲̻̔̀̕m̴̙̟̱̤̪̄̓͋̽͝g̴̯̤͖͕͉̳̈́͑̉͒̇l̷̡͔̤̖̖̳̳͎̩̂͐͑̓͆̈́͝a̶̧̢͈̗̖͎̅̍̅̈͠͝d̴͚̮̙̗͐͌̉͝͝ḭ̴̡̧̹̲̳̞̘̬͑̿̄̉̕͝a̷͕͉͑̏̅̈́͠t̸͎̜͐̑̈́̽̐̾̕o̵͙̊̓̈́͒̑͐̚̕͝ŗ̷̛̠͇̞̥̆͛̔̃͝͠> N̴̙̝͔̋̏̇̊͜͠ȯ̷͈̰͕̂͐ ̴̛̫̭̘̠̈͒̆̚͠m̶͈̗̻̱̭̖̠̀̒ͅo̵̢͖̣͔̪͈̣ȑ̸̡̢̜͙̖͑̔̂͋̂é̴̢̙̬͖̦͕̯̓͆ͅ ̸̛̺͑̑́̏h̵̢̢̳͗̊̎͌̍̇̊͜͠͠i̴̳̻̪̽̒͊̔͝d̴͓̹̻͓͍̥̙͐ḯ̷̼̭̣̗͒̀͆̕n̴̢̩͖̬̉͗̋̀̚͝ģ̷͇̱̲͓͉̪͐.̸̜͗͌̕.̶̧͙̼͉̮͖̙͂̇.̸̢̨͓̝̖̩͕̬̦̇͜͠_

Grian's fear rose through the roof. He stumblingly took out a rocket and shot himself into the sky.

"No. No, no, no, no, no..."

_I need help. Anyone, please. Just appear._

He didn't know where he was going until he hit Mumbo's base _hard._ He got up and shouted for him, only to get an echo as a response.

_< Grian> IS ANYONE HERE?!_

_< Grian> PLEASE SOMEONE ANSWER ME._

_< Grian> I'm scared..._

_< Grian> I'm alone..._

_< Grian> I don't wanna be alone._

_< Grian> Anyone..._

_< Grian> Please.._

_< Grian> Please answer me..._

_< Grian> I don't wanna go back._

_< Grian> I want to be safe._

_< Grian> I want Xisuma..._

_< Grian> I want Mumbo.._

_< Grian> WHY WON'T ANYONE ANSWER ME!?_

Fearful tears dropped on his communicator screen as he noticed no one was answering.

_What if he killed them all?_

_What if he kidnapped them all and I'm alone on the server?_

_I just need someone to help me.._

_I need guidance._

_I need to be safe._

**_"̸͎͈̪̰̜̫̓̓̋̈Ỳ̵̨̝̟̉̈́̿͗͑̔̊̕͜ő̸͈̩͒͂̿̌̏ų̸̮͙͈̭̜̬̇̎ ̴̹͉̭̻̼̽͜ͅw̶̜̮̃̉̽͛ơ̵͕̙̭̺̤͚̻͗̐̀̀͌̃͒͜ͅǹ̶̢̛̫͙̣͍͎̭̻̖͙̈͊̀̍̿̚'̵̫̟̰̏͝͝ţ̵̞͔͉̮͕̣̈́̄̓̐̋̇̓ ̴̳͍͓̎̉̉̒͛̒ḅ̷̢̦̲̱̾͗̃̍̄͝͠e̴̘̗̻̖̳͆͗͌ ̷̧̘̫̘͇̪͙̭͈̐͂a̷̘̮̼̝̋̄͗͋̊̍̉̽̚ļ̴̛͈̙͖͔̜̝͕͖͕̒̔̽̾̈̆̈́͘ô̴̢͇̰̤̾n̴̳̹͇̦̘̯͓̊̈́͌̔e̴̫̿͗̿ ̴̖̱̖̼̂̍̾͆̋̎͘͠ą̸̧͔͋̃͑̋ŝ̶̰̘̼̖͍̥͍͉͒̉͊̌̽̇͌͜ ̵̜̱͙̣̾͆̉͐͒͜͜ͅl̴͈͇͈̲̞̣͇͋̆͒̑o̷̡̲̰̼̟̤̙̱͌͛̇̕͠ņ̷̞̤͕̹̪̗͚̥͂̾̍g̶̱͓̻̏̃͊ ̴̨̧͉̝̖̻͇̙̳͔͝ã̵̡̡̼̞̟͗̊̄s̴̨̄̽͌̃̋̌ ̴̧̝̺̞̫͍͕͙͋ͅȈ̴̛͈̬͕̙͔͖̟̈́̃̽̾̀̌'̸̧̖̗̖̹̮̭͍̉̓̇̚m̵̢̬̹̟͇̠̳̫͂͒̚ ̸͖̩͇̣͗̓̽͂̎͌̍͋͌h̴̨͇̰̦̠̙̣͝ͅe̶̹̬̗̫͙̾̕͝r̵̢͈̼͙͓̖̊͐̃͑͊̔̈̍͛͘ē̷͉̗̦̦͓̺̪̜̮̘̌̎ ̸̢̡̢̞̜̙̬̮̖̿͊͑͊̈̂̐͛̚f̴̢̜̖̘̞̆̇̆̉̐͗͑͠o̴͓̳͛̈̒̈́͗͛̓͑̔̒r̶̗̟͔͙̹̳̘̈́̂̓͌̉̍͜ ̴̟̬͈͎͘y̴̡̧̘͇̘̘̹͗͑̿̆͗̒͝o̶̡͙͎̪̝͚̦̬̍̓͌̕u̸̡̧̖͍̱̙͕͓͉̦̾̒͋̏̾̓̕͠.̷̡͓̙̹̞̻͈͚̫̙͌̓̈̃͊̊̐̏̆̚"̴̬̼͈̳̖̦̊̓͒̍̓_ **


	8. Chapter 8

He couldn't think.

He couldn't breathe.

Every thought in his mind just got louder and louder.

A never ending cycle of pain.

He could barely hear anything.

So he flew.

He flew until he couldn't anymore.

Landing in a very concrete focused, technical build. Though he landed where there was a lot of glass.

Grian started to panic. He had no one to text for help, no one would answer the chats, so he stayed down there but against his better judgement he opened his communicator.

_< Grian> Is anyone here..._

_< Grian> Please, I just need someone to answer me..._

_< Grian> I'm scared.._

_< GTWScar> G, where are you?_

Grian's face gave a relieved smile and happy tears started rolling down his face as he saw the message from Scar.

_< Grian> Scar!_

_< Grian> I don't know where I am, all my senses are clouded._

_< GTWScar> Well just describe where you are._

_< Grian> I'm in the middle of a giant hole, there's glass, a giant drill thing..._

_< GTWScar> I'm coming. Stay where you are, I'm actually there now so don't panic._

_< Grian> Too late for the don't panic part._

Not even a minute later, Scar flew down in front of Grian.

"Hey, Gri-" Scar started but had the breath knocked out of him when Grian suddenly hugged him, "Whoa, what's wrong? How'd you make your way all the way here?"

"Why hasn't anyone been answering the chat? Why can't I find anyone? Why-"

"Grian, stop asking so many questions." Scar interrupted, "You need to take a breath."

"B-b-but Sam-"

"He's not here. He can't harm you." Scar said looking into Grian's tear filled eyes, as he was wiping away a tear he told him, "Nothing's gonna harm you while I'm around."

"Scar please..."

"It's okay, Grian.. Nothing's gonna harm you."

"I... I just.."

Scar pulled Grian into a tight hug, "You're okay.. I got you."

He listened to Grian gasped and cry against his chest for what felt like an hour before he found him asleep in his arms. Scar ran a thumb under Grian's eyes wiping away any leftover tears, then he picked up Grian and brought him to the town hall where he laid him in the bed.

He sat beside the bed after tucking Grian in and interlocked their fingers, "I'll protect you Gri. Don't you worry."

He took out his communicator and silently texted Xisuma.

_GTWScar whispers to you: Hey, I got him. He and I are in the town hall._

_Xisuma whispers to you: Okay, I'll be down in a moment. I'm doing a final sweep of the server. And so far I've not seen anything._

_GTWScar whispers to you: Just get here, I don't know how much more Grian's mind can take._


	9. Don't Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Scar's POV

I waited patiently for Xisuma to come. He didn't take long, but when he finally came, the look on his face gave me a fright.

"What's going on? What's happened?"

"I'm not sure, Xisuma. But I'm starting to worry because this is serious."

When Xisuma pulled open his server logs, he continued to speak, "I see nothing of Sam in our server. I don't know why he's acting like this."

"The only thing I can think of is that he imagined Sam. But I just don't know."

"Neither do I."

He kneeled beside Grian and myself. He began looking at his eyes.

"It's like he's under some form of spell that's making him see his triggers."

"But who?"

"I don't know, but Grian has a history with Watchers and Sam. So the only thing I can imagine that could have happened was that he probably ate something that was madewith a psychedelic drug or maybe the Watchers are trying to hunt him again."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Just stay with him. He needs you."

"Okay."

_I'll protect you, Grian._

_You won't ever be alone._

_Not anymore._

_I'm here._

_Just breathe._

_Stay with me._

_You'll be safe._

_I won't let him harm you anymore._


End file.
